


Incentive

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Incentive, Kisses, M/M, Prom is amazing, So many kisses, Sweetness, un-beta'd, who wouldn't kiss prom every chance they get?, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Who wouldn't want to find a reason to kiss their boyfriend? Especially when said boyfriend is cute and knows how to motivate you? Gladio is a lucky man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I may be in too deep with the kinkmeme. -shrugs- Prompto and Gladio are too cute though, and I've seen a video of this before. IT's super cute and adorable.My Beta is out of town atm, so forgive any mistakes, they're all mine.

Gladio grunted as he strained to maintain the straight, level back of a proper push-up form. He could feel the sweat beading along his back and forehead and the burn in his arms was tough to ignore. He had an absolutely fantastic distraction though. 

Prompto laid on his back just out of reach of the Shield. The shorter man’s eyes were glued to his damn phone though, probably texting Noctis to distract him from whatever Ignis had him doing that day. At least that was what he was doing when he wasn’t sneaking glances at Gladio. 

Kid thought he was sneaky with his looks. It only made Gladio want to push out one more repetition of the exercise. Because he knew he looked good, damn good. What was more, he knew that Prompto had a thing for him shirtless. Which he was, for comfort. 

He had a tendency though, to be a bit of a greedy bastard, and he was tired of sharing his boyfriend on the blonde’s day off for the week. He’d seen a video courtesy of a friend of his a few days ago, and he’d been itching to see if it’d work for the pair of them. More importantly, if it’d work for him. 

“Prom,” he breathed out, and he might have thrown an edge to the word that was normally reserved for a more heated situation than a simple work-out. 

It worked in getting his boyfriend’s bright blue eyes on him damn quickly. If Gladio had been half a mind, he’d have laughed at the almost startled expression on his face. 

“ C’mere,” he coaxed, “ Need you to do somethin’ for me.” 

Gladio was quietly delighted when that was all it took to get Prompto to wiggle over to him. 

“ What’cha need big guy?” his boyfriend questioned, and Gladio fell out of form just long enough to position himself above the shorter man. He could have laughed at the sight of wide blue eyes peering up at him like he couldn’t believe what the Shield was doing. His gaze darted from side to side, as if looking for someone who might say something against how they were positioned. 

Gladio had an intense urge to remind the younger man that they were fine, and that people weren’t gonna say shit, especially at Gladio’s place. 

Regardless, his sister was at school and his father at work. Jared was busy out shopping for the groceries that sustained the family when they were home. Which meant the pair of them had entire Amicitia estate to themselves. 

It was definitely a factor as to why he’d picked up Prompto that day, to spend time with him. It meant he’d get to spend the day with him uninterrupted, and without the sound of a little girl ‘ew’ing at them when they kissed or held hands. 

Gladio winked at the younger man, “ Stay,” he rumbled, “ right there for me.” He pressed a quick kiss to the blond man’s lips, and savored the surprised sound it produced. 

“ ‘Kay,” Prompto breathed, eyes still wide and incredibly blue. 

Gladio stretched himself back into position and resumed his push-ups, coming down low enough that he could steal a kiss each time. The first few times Prompto seemed stunned, before he started leaning into the kisses, a crooked smile spreading across his face. 

He might have savored the way that Prompto’s gaze traveled over him, from his head to his toes appreciatively. The kiss he stole at the lowest point of the move, earned him a hitch in breath and the smallest of moans. 

Alright, so, maybe his reasoning for holding off on his morning routine until he’d had Prompto home had not been all that altruistic. 

“ You know-“ 

A kiss. 

“-I think-“ 

A smooch. 

“-you’re using me-“ 

A peck. 

“-as a distraction.” 

Gladio smirked down at him as he paused, balancing carefully. Gladio preferred sit ups to push-ups, but he thought he’d found a good incentive to do them. That incentive just turned out to be his damn-cute boyfriend. 

Who was happy it seemed, to lay beneath him the more kisses that were delivered. That delight was incentive enough. That, and the way Prompto’s tongue kept flicking out to wet reddened lips, slightly swollen from the repeated kisses, no matter how gentle and chaste they’d been. 

“ Nah,” Gladio disagreed, “ encouragement.” 

Prompto’s nose crinkled as he fought a smile and a blush spread over his cheeks to clash with the freckles that stood out against pale skin. Gladio’s smirk bloomed into a wide grin at the sight and he dipped himself down again, unable to stop himself from stealing yet another kiss. 

“ An incentive,” he clarified, the words rumbling. 

Prompto huffed as Gladio pulled back, doing that thing where he bit at his own lips to stop a smile or grin from crossing his face. The blush darkened and Gladio felt smugness bloom in the deepest part of his chest. 

“ Seriously?” His boyfriend asked. 

Gladio hummed and held his position, framing Prompto’s face with a hand planting on either side of the younger man’s head. He didn’t let his gaze waver or dart away, just regarded his pretty lover. Prompto swallowed heavily, squirming slightly. Gladio could relate, there was a heat pooling in his gut that had nothing to do with working out. 

“ Oh yeah, “ he agreed solemnly, “as a heart attack.” 

Prompto groaned and buried his face in his hands, covering up the blue eyes and freckles that Gladio was pretty sure he was in love with. When that had happened, the whole love thing, he wasn’t sure. It didn’t really matter, because he did, and he wanted to savor every moment he could just looking at Prompto. 

“ Why wouldn’t kissing my cute-ass boyfriend be an incentive to work out?”

Prompto’s embarrassment shifted to a soft laugh, and his hands fell away from his face, much to Gladio’s satisfaction. 

“ Gods,” Prompto chuckled, “ you’re ridiculous.” 

Gladio snorted, and dropped another kiss to Prompto’s chin, stealing away another against the other man’s throat. 

“ Says the guy who wears plaid like it’s still in fashion,” he teased, “and no idea how to wear anything that goes together. ” he stole another kiss, one that had Prompto nipping at his lips lightly. It was a test of control to pull away and not sink into the urge to just spend his time making out with him. 

“ Not to mention my cute-ass boyfriend wears these tight-ass pants,” and Gods Prompto looked good in skinny jeans, “ that make me want to do Things an’ Stuff to him.” 

Prompto groaned softly, half in frustration and half in embarrassment. “ If I admit to being a good incentive will you stop quoting that zombie show?” he asked. 

Gladio snickered, picking up the rhythm of the last set of the exercise again. 

“ Nah,” he huffed, “ that’d be too easy.” 

Prompto shook his head in exasperation and simply tilted his head obligingly to accept more kisses, that fell more and often to his throat as well as his lips. 

Gladio finished the last push, panting, and he groaned as he dropped out of the holding position. His head dropped forward and his knees landed on either side of Prompto’s hips. He barely had time to take a few breaths of air when Prompto leaned up on his elbows, catching him in a kiss. 

“ That was a new personal best right?” Prompto asked breathily when he broke the kiss, lips brushing against his with their closeness. 

Gladio hummed an agreement, mouth attaching itself to the blonde’s neck, sucking at the soft skin. 

“ It was hot,” Prompto noted, hands sinking into Gladio’s hair and the Shield growled appreciatively, “ you all sweaty and panting. “ 

Gladio nuzzled against him, biting down lightly on the neck before him, just to hear the soft moan that Prompto gave him as reward. 

“ Know what you should do next?” 

Gladio knew what he wanted to do. Wanted to make out with his boyfriend and maybe get him off a time or two before his sister got home. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. 

It took Prompto tugging at his hair, to get him to hum curiously. 

“ You should totally break your record for sit ups,” Prompto pointed out. Gladio froze and pulled back to stare at the other man incredulously. 

Prompto’s face was flushed with growing lust, eyes dark with it. His lips were swollen and there were a couple of love-bites on his pale throat. He looked good enough to eat, and that didn’t sound like a bad idea either. Prompto was always pretty when Gladio had his cock in his mouth and half-way down his throat. 

“ The fuck? Why?” he growled out in frustration. 

Prompto grinned, slow and seductive and Gladio felt his stomach do a slow flop at the sight of that smile. That smile did Things to him that had him fucking his fist at the memory of them days later. 

“ I have a on good authority that I’m a good incentive. “ Prompto purred, biting his bottom lip, “I’m sure I could find a way to encourage you.” 

Gladio felt his eyes dilate with want, and he exhaled like someone had punched him in the gut. 

He was pretty sure he had the best boyfriend in the whole fucking world, but that was just his not-so-humble opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! I loved writing it because these two are fucking cute.
> 
> Scream at me on Tumblr: http://larksongkitty.tumblr.com/


End file.
